


No Problem

by Lastavica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Science Bros, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica





	No Problem

"You busy?" Bruce called as he pushed open the door to one of Tony's labs.

"Not really." Tony repsonded in a detached manner. He was hunched over a table working with a soldering iron with his back to Bruce. Tony's words did not quite correspond to the intense focus of his fierce brown eyes. Then again, Tony effortlessly blended flippancy and seriousness in a way Bruce didn't know was possible. It was just who he was.

"Whatchya need?" He asked as he put down the iron.

"I need a favor."

"Sure." Tony said carelessly as he spun around on his swivel stool to face Bruce. "What can I do for you, big man?"

He observed the confidence in Bruce's stance. The nervousness he previously, and from time to time, displayed around others, especially others in authority, was no where to be seen. Banner was with a friend, a brother really. He had never been more at ease.

"I'm grateful you've set me up like this. I truly am. I can never repay your kindness..."

"But?" Tony said with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't keep spending my days in the lab. It's good and I enjoy working with you when we do, but I can't spend my time here when we're not working together. ...Look where it got me."

"Ok." Tony said slowly. "What's the favor then?"

"I was helping people before SHIELD brought me in. I miss it."

Tony nodded. "Fair enough."

"I want to start a free clinic in the Bronx or Harlem. I need to be helping people. Outside the Avengers I don't have any other purpose... or future. You know that-"

Tony interrupted him. "Ok so you need money. I get it. But rewind real quick. No other purpose or future? I thought you were a genius or something."

"Yeah, ok. Fine. In sciences yes. We both know I could have any future I wanted, but I don't want that. I haven't wanted it for a long time now."

"As long as we're clear." Tony stated, gesturing for his friend to continue. In the few months that Bruce had known Tony and lived under his roof, Tony never ever, ever let Bruce get away with self-deprecation. And it was something that came naturally to him ever since his "accident".

"So... You'll happily fund this endeavor?" Bruce clarified, bringing the subject back around.

Tony laughed loudly, very amused that it didn't even sting Banner's pride to ask because he knew Tony could do anything he dreamed up. For Tony Stark the sky wasn't even the limit.

Bruce just smiled. He knew why Tony was laughing. Besides, they both also knew that Tony would do anything for him. Bruce was not taking advantage of Tony's friendship. He was reciprocating. This was what Tony wanted. This was how he showed he cared and Bruce knew that accepting Tony's generosity towards him spoke volumes to the Iron Man. Bruce gave Tony a true friendship. Tony gave Bruce a life. These were the things that each of them wanted the most. Their trust and friendship had months ago been quickly cemented.

"So that's a yes?" Bruce asked, still smiling.

Tony eyed Banner with a knowing grin and spun back around on his stool. "You're struttin' now, big man." He said with another laugh.

Bruce turned to leave Tony's lab. A new, bigger smile was on his face.

That was a yes.


End file.
